leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Cicatriz de Cristal
La cicatriz de cristal 'es un Campo de Justicia en League of Legends hecho por Dominion. La arena está situada en la villa alguna vez conocida como Kalamanda. __TOC__ Lore ''“¿Qué piensas que hubiese pasado si la liga no hubiese detenido a Demacia y a Noxus en Kalamandra? Te lo diré en 5 palabreas: La sexta Guerra de Runas." –- The League of Legends, in its 21 years of existence, never had its mandate of keeping the peace between Valoran's city-states put to a serious test. All of the political disagreements that the city-states could muster had been resolved securely on the Fields of Justice. Never before was the League forced to intervene in any dispute. That is, until Kalamanda. The conflict between Demacia and Noxus in Kalamanda, a village nestled within the Great Barrier’s Odyn Valley, would provoke the League’s first show of force. It all began when a treasure trove of natural resources was discovered there. The city-states flocked in, each hoping to secure the lion’s share of that treasure for itself. Enormous profits were turned from mining the vast crystal deposits, and with the added strikes of enchantable gold and rare gems, the city-states thrived from their newfound riches. This time of prosperity was short-lived, as the temptation to seize full control of the mines proved too difficult for the city-states to resist. In a period of months, Kalamanda was transformed from a sleepy mountain village to a stage for open war between two ancient and powerful foes. Demacia and Noxus came to blows for control of the village, triggered by the assassination of Noxus’ longtime leader, General Boram Darkwill. The battle raged on despite severe warnings, and the League was forced to resort to a terrifying show of power. A temporal stasis field was summoned over the entire village, trapping inhabitants and combatants alike. Time magic on such a scale had not been seen since the Rune Wars. None of Valoran’s city-states had the slightest inkling that the League preserved such secrets, let alone possessed the will to use them. While removing the trapped people from the village, the League found that the use of such powerful magic had rendered Kalamanda completely uninhabitable. After the stasis field was removed, Kalamanda was transformed into the newest Field of Justice, the “Crystal Scar”. It stands as a chilling reminder of the destructive consequences of magic to Runeterra, and the lengths to which the League will go in order to enforce the peace in Valoran. Timeline * 13 July, 20 CLE (Common League Era) – Mayor Anson Ridley reports discovery of precious mineral deposits and two nexuses within the village of Kalamanda. The League and all major city-states send representatives for research and mining purposes. * 25 January, 21 CLE – An earthquake causes the collapse of Demacia’s #1 Loadstone Mining Consortium. The trapped Demacian miners are rescued a month later and the body of a Noxian soldier surrounded by arcano-charges is discovered nearby, suggesting Noxian sabotage. * 24 February, 21 CLE – Before the investigation surrounding Noxian sabotage is complete, the Kalamanda Village Council grants an exclusive mining contract to Demacia, making Kalamanda a province of Demacia. Noxus refuses to vacate the village, claiming that they were falsely accused. * 1 July, 21 CLE – The leader of the Noxian High Command, General Boram Darkwill, is assassinated while on the road to Kalamanda. Open warfare erupts throughout the village between Demacian and Noxian military forces. The League’s Council of Equity demands that all hostilities stop within 24 hours or “face dire and lasting consequences”. * 29 July, 21 CLE – The League summons a temporal field over the village, freezing everyone and everything inside it in time. All fighting instantly ceases. Valoran is in shock, as no one believed the League possessed such might, let alone the will to use it. * 3 August, 21 CLE – The League releases the temporal field that had engulfed the village and claims it permanently as League territory. The village is transformed into the League’s newest Field of Justice, “Crystal Scar”. Ancient creature awakens For ages, A race commonly known as the Brackern has slept below the grounds near Kalamanda. The brackern were unusual beings blessed with the earth's primal magic, embodied in the form of crystals. Their kind knew of an arcane ritual to bind their life's essence to a crystal, communing with the magic embedded in it. A vicious battle was fought near the Odyn Valley and unleashes a chaotic magic that poisoned the crystals. To avoid extinction, The brackerns only course was to hibernate underground until the wars stopped. The strongest, most intelligent brackern hibernated closer to the surface to awaken first and assess the world's condition for the return of their race. The recent mining operations and violent escalation in Kalamanda were enough to awaken . He lashes out in anger and confusion. Reason eventually won out over his anger when he realized that the agents of the League who found him were simply functionaries. For now, there is a place where Skarner can use his power to change the world into one to which his kind could eventually return: the League of Legends. Gameplay Unlike other maps, the '''Crystal Scar features a capture-and-hold style of gameplay. This new League of Legends experience is called Dominion. Here two teams of five players battle over a circular map and fight for control over five capture points in an effort to destroy the opposing team’s Nexus, which has a starting health of 500. The team that has captured more points than the other begin to deal damage to the opposing enemy nexus until its health reaches 0. This gameplay is designed to be fluid, with both teams constantly seizing the advantage from one another. Features The outer ring of the Crystal Scar is approximately 28,000 units around, taking about 80 seconds for the average champion to run around without any boots. Capture Points Capture points represent important strategic locations across the map. Controlling these points and defending them against the opposition is the central focus of Dominion. These locations are: * The Windmill, located in the northern part of Kalamanda. * The Drill, located in Kalamanda’s northeastern section. * The Boneyard, located in the southeastern section. * The Quarry, in the southwestern section. * The Refinery, located in the northwestern section. Buffs In the crystal scar there are several fixed position buffs that are placed in strategic locations on the map and come in three different forms: Greater Relic The Greater Relic grants two powerful, short duration combat buffs, and , giving an absorption shield and a damaging nuke (that attacks and spellcasts proc) to any one teammate. There is one relic for each team and are team-specific. Positioned right next to each other the relics are located at the very center of the Crystal Scar. Speed Shrines The Speed Shrines are three areas on the map that grant a significant, yet short duration, movement speed bonus to any champion that passes through them. These relics are located in a triangle around the seal. Health Relics The Health Relics are placed in ten areas on the map that grant a replenishment of health and mana for the champion that walks over it. A health relic is located behind every capture point and the rest are positioned around the seal (ten total). Items Due to the different pace of the game, Dominion offers new items available only on the Crystal Scar and also prohibits other items to maintain balance. Each champion is also provided with a set of recommended items specially for Dominion mode. Replaced items Many Summoner's Rift items are replaced with other items to maintain balance. For instance, the Prospector items replace the Doran items with double the stats and a passive that adds health, but is unique to prevent stacking. They are a variation of the original item, but remains beneficial to the fast-paced game style that is Dominion. *Many of the replacing items are also used on other maps to maintain balance as well. Replaced items: Notes * did not get a replacement item and can be purchased from the shop on this field of justice. * was an item exclusive to this map but is also available on The Twisted Treeline and the Howling Abyss. * was an item exclusive to this map, but has since been made available on the Howling Abyss. Unavailable items Development Image Gallery Dominion Logo.jpg|Dominion Logo DominionSketch.jpg|Crystal Scar Concept Sketch Crystal Scar Concept Art.jpg|Crystal Scar Concept Art The Crystal Scar Map.jpg.jpg|The Crystal Scar Map LeagueOfLegends Dominion Artwork1.jpg|Dominion Artwork 1 LeagueOfLegends Dominion Artwork2.jpg|Dominion Artwork 2 LeagueOfLegends Dominion Artwork3.jpg|Dominion Artwork 3 LeagueOfLegends Dominion Artwork4.jpg|Dominion Artwork 4 League-of-Legends-Dominion-LoL.jpg|Dominion Artwork 5 The Quarry.jpg|The Quarry The Boneyard.jpg|The Boneyard The Drill.jpg|The Drill The Refinery.jpg|The Refinery The Windmill.jpg|The Windmill Greater Relic Nidalee.png|Nidalee Obtaining the Greater Relic Speed Shrine Nidalee.png|Nidlaee running through a Speed Shrine The Crystal Scar Shop.jpg|The Shop The Crystal Scar.png|Artwork External Links * League of Legends: Dominion * League of Legends: Dominion - Gameplay Behind The Scenes * League of Legends: Dominion - Art and Sound Behind The Scenes * Designing Dominance: The Buffs of League of Legends: Dominion * Designing Dominance: The Minions of League of Legends: Dominion * Designing Dominance: Quests in League of Legends: Dominion * Designing Dominance: The Arsenal of League of Legends: Dominion * League of Legends: Dominion Game Mode Spotlight Associated Champions Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Campos de la Justicia cs:Crystal Scar de:Kristallnarbe en:Crystal Scar fr:Brèche de Cristal pl:Crystal Scar ru:Кристальный каньон zh:水晶之痕